Percy Jackson and the Quest of the Blessed
by Paulsoaresjr7202
Summary: Percy Jackson is an 8 year old boy who is stuck in an orphanage with an abusive man he nicknamed 'Smelly Gabe'. He decides that he's had enough of Gabe and runs away. The only problem is he doesn't know who his father is and doesn't know whether or not he has any family members. The only thing he wants right then is a family. Someone he can depend upon.
1. Chapter 1

8 year old Percy Jackson is sitting in bet crying after arguing with 'Smelly Gabe' and getting beaten because of it. Gabe never thought he'd see the day. 'Every time I beat him, he never cries. He always accepts the beating and then goes to bed afterwards. I just want to hurt him so badly that he'll beg for mercy.' Gabe thought.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _A woman was walking down the street hurriedly looking for the orphanage in town. She had a torch in one hand and a baby boy wrapped in swaddling clothes in the other hand. She finally found what she was looking for, the orphanage. She really didn't want to do this, but knew she had to for the sake of her child's safety. She knew that Zeus would try to kill her son if he ever found out that she had a child._

 _As she walked in, the person at the reception desk looked up with a rather ugly smile on his face. He was a bit heavy-weight, had an almost bald head, and looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few months. When she looked at the room, she shivered at the thought of her son staying here._

 _The place had popcorn strewn across the floor and smelled like beer. A few of the tables had people playing a game of poker and saw that a few of them had nasty scars running down the side of their faces. A few of the windows even had cracks in them._

 _"Hello Mr… Gabe Ugliano" she said as he glanced down at his nametag. "May I speak to the manager?"_

 _Gabe smirked, "You're speaking to him. Are you putting your child in the orphanage, bitch? Also, if I may ask, what's your name?" He said as he pointed at the baby in her arms._

 _The woman slapped him hard across the face. "That's for calling me a 'bitch' and sadly, yes, I am putting my child in the orphanage. My name is Hestia. Now where's the paperwork?"_

 _"How about you find it yourself?." Gabe yelled._

 _"How about I slap you across the face again? Or would you rather me consult with your manager? Oh wait, that's you!" Hestia said as she slapped Gabe hard across the face again. Her eyes were flaming but Gabe didn't notice._

 _Gabe's face was red with anger. Who does this lady think she is? I'm the manager of this place. She can't just walk up to me and slap me._

 _Gabe finally notices Hestia's eyes are flaming and he cowers back in fear. "Ok, the p-paperwork is r-right t-there" Gabe said whimpering in fear._

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Percy Jackson was thinking of his mother as he lay there crying into his friends' shoulders. His friends' names were Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase. Grover was a mixed kid with scraggly hair. He always wore jeans and some kind of nature t-shirt. He had brown eyes and loved peace. Annabeth on the other hand was in many ways, the exact opposite. She was a petite girl with blonde hair and also wore jeans. She was obviously a tomboy. But that wasn't what made her so different. What made her so different was her eyes.

They were stormy gray that looked like she was calculating different ways to take an opponent down. Which they most likely were if she was looking at Gabe or the workers who also loved to make her friends' lives miserable.

"Will I ever see her again? I mean, I don't even know if she's alive still." Percy whispered to his friend next to him. "I don't know Seaweed Brain" she said frowning. She hated not knowing things. Grover looked like he was going to say something but Annabeth held up a hand to silence him a continued, "But what I do know is that if you want to leave this wretched place, then we're coming with you." Percy looked up into Annabeth's stormy gray eyes and smiled. He was glad that his friends would follow him regardless of where it was. He looked to Grover who nodded in agreeance.

Percy was looking amused, no longer crying. "What?" Annabeth and Grover both said as they had their eyebrow's knitted in confusion. Percy laughed when he looked at them and leaned down to grab his backpack as he said, "Ok, I think I might just take you up on that offer." Annabeth and Grover still looked confused so he sighed and said, "Pack your bags, we're leaving this hellhole." Annabeth smiled and went to go get her backpack and her dagger while Grover just sat there completely shocked.

And then they were off, the trio walking through the orphanage doors at midnight. The guard looked at them with anger and a bit of confusion as he asked the trio, "Where do you think you're going punks?" Percy and Annabeth smirked while Grover was twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I'd say for you to go fuck yourself, but you've probably already done that… so… yea, we'll be on our merry way." As the trio walked through the door, Annabeth reached out and grabbed Percy and Grover's hands. Percy looked confused but didn't say anything because this is what he wanted. Someone he can depend upon and become family with. He smiled when he realized what he thought but then got an idea.

"Hey Annabeth, are we close enough to be considered family?" Percy asked.

"Of course Seaweed Brain. I thought that was a given when we cried into each other's shoulders." Annabeth teased. Percy's mood darkened and he tried to hide and put his face in his hands. But Annabeth noticed anyways, so she stopped walking and turned to face Grover.

"Hey Grover can you go get us something to eat? There's a McDonald's right over there." Annabeth asked, pointing behind Grover. He turned around starting walking towards the fast food restaurant as if in a trance. She turned back around after Grover left and saw Percy with his head in his hands still. She led him to a bench and they sat facing each other.

Annabeth looked like she was trying to figure out what to say when Percy took his hands away from his face and rested his hand on Annabeth's. "Hey. Wise Girl, I understand you were only messing around. It's ok, we're family now right?" Percy explained.

Annabeth turned to look straight ahead. "Yes Seaweed Brain. We're family now. Now you better not be like my younger brothers, Matthew and Bobby. They were annoying." she replied not even looking at him. Then he got an idea and joked, putting an arm around her and saying, "Yes, ma'am. Wait, which of our last names do we all go by now? Jackson, Chase, or Underwood?"

She punched his arm playfully, "Percy!" He frowned and rubbed his shoulder. "Ouch sis! What was that for?" Annabeth laughed while resting her head on his shoulder. "For being a Seaweed Brain." she replied with a bit of a blush beginning on her cheeks.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" Grover exclaimed walking towards them with three McDonald's happy meals in his arms. "Oh, did I... ruin... you... two's... moment... ?" Grover said in between laughs. Percy and Annabeth then turned beet red and scowled at Grover in unison.

Percy laughed and said, "We're all one big, happy, family. We have some fun times ahead of us." as he threw an arm around Grover and Annabeth. The latter smiled and kissed Percy's cheek making him blush again.

"Yes we do Percy. Now let's start by not annoying us." Annabeth joked.

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN:Thank you for the reviews! It really helps. And I think I'm going to have a "** _ **Favorite Review**_ **" Contest thing starting with the reviews from this chapter. Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks! Happy reading!)**

 **Review Responses**

 _ **Danny Nightshade:**_ **So far, you gave me my favorite review. Oh, and by the way... The challenge of keeping your attention is very much needed. I was going to stop the story and just take it down. I thought it sucked. Then, when I got 3 reviews in around a day, I decided to keep it up. So thanks! Also I love your name. Does it have anything to do with Zoë? Also, I haven't actually figured out the pairing for Percy. I'm trying to choose between Perz** **oë, Percabeth, and Plarisse (Percy x Clarrise). I just can't figure out how to get a poll on my profile xD**

 _ **fillnnow21:**_ **I updated the chapter. It was around 892 words before. It should be around 1,319 now.**

 _ **Arkyz66:**_ **Read the above response. By the way, thank you for being my first reviewer! :D**

 **Candy Phantom: Lol :P I think I'll just keep their last names the same. But thanks for the vote :P Speaking of votes I need to find out how to put polls up on my profile.**

 **Last Chapter...**

Percy laughed and said, "We're all one big, happy, family. We have some fun times ahead of us." as he threw an arm around Grover and Annabeth. The latter smiled and kissed Percy's cheek making him blush again.

"Yes we do Percy. Now let's start by not annoying us." Annabeth joked.

"Hey!"

 **Chapter 2**

As the group of runaways were eating McDonald's, Percy saw a flier that read, 'There are three 8 year old kids on the run from an orphanage, 2 boys and 1 girl. One of the boys has jet black hair and sea green eyes, while the other boy has brown scraggly hair and brown eyes. The girl has blonde hair and gray eyes. If found please call...'

Percy was brought out of his thoughts by a very nervous Annabeth. "Percy! You're not even paying attention! We need to leave right now! I saw another flier just like that one and we need to find a place to hide from the cops." She yelled.

"Shut up Wise Girl! People are staring! We can get out of here, but please, for now, do us a favor and plan later." Percy said exasperated.

"Okay fine, but you owe me a favor now Percy." Annabeth replied with a smirk on her face.

"Oh gods, whatever. Let's get out of here." Percy started to walk around a corner whenever a large black dog the size of a school bus jumped out of an alleyway and pinned him against the brick wall. "Aghh! What the Hades?"

"Annabeth! Get over here with your dagger! Quick!" Percy shouted. Then he got an idea. He tried punching the hellhound but his knuckles cracked as Percy held his fist in pain.

As Annabeth ran around the corner, she saw Percy pinned up against the wall by a... what was that thing? Was that a hellhound from the greek myths? She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a crunching sound come from the wall. There were cracks surrounding the area where the dog had him pinned. She then ran forward with her dagger and plunged it into the tail of the hellhound.

The hellhound turned around and lunged at Annabeth but to no avail. She lunged to the right just before it reached her and swung her dagger wildly. Either she had really good aim or just got lucky because she heard a whimper and when she looked back she saw that her dagger was stuck in the hound's eye. When she took a second glance at it, she noticed it was slowly dissolving into golden dust. She heard footsteps behind her and she grabbed her dagger quickly and threw it behind her.

"Hey! Ann- Ow! What the Hades?" Percy grunted as he looked back and forth between Annabeth and the dagger sticking out of his shoulder. Annabeth looked down in shame and then felt a weight topple on top of her.

They both fall down and Percy lets out a startled grunt which turns into a pained yelp as his shoulder hits the ground. As soon as he hits the ground, he rolls off Annabeth, jolts upright, and yanks Annabeth's dagger out of his shoulder trying hard to make it as quick and painless as possible. As soon as he does that his vision starts to fade with blood now pouring out of his shoulder. Just before his vision went black he felt a terrible throbbing pain in his head as he saw 3 figures appear out of nowhere.

 **\- 3 DAYS LATER -  
**

Annabeth is sitting worriedly with her back up against the alleyway's wall as Percy is lying on the ground still unconscious. All of a sudden, Percy wakes up and starts having a coughing fit.

"Percy! I was so worried about you!" She practically squealed nuzzling her head into his neck. Percy slowly lifted Annabeth's head up to ask, "How long was I out for?"

Annabeth's face went red in anger as she said, "You were unconscious for 3 days, Percy. 3 days! Never do that to Grover and I again! We had to drag you into the dumpster a few times to avoid cops." Percy looked ready to say something but was interrupted by Grover who bleated like a goat and jumped into Percy's arms.

"Hey Grover, I missed you too but I'm still sore so do you guys mind if we go to the beach? I need to relax a bit and the oceans have always had a calming effect on me." Percy laughed while ruffling Grover's hair. "Sure Perce" "Sure Seaweed Brain" Annabeth and Grover simultaneously said. They turned to each other and said at the exact same time, "Great minds think alike!" Then they fell down laughing so hard that they were almost crying.

When they got to the beach they saw two separate groups of people with a total of around 9 guys and 10 girls. But as they were trying not to get noticed by them, one of the guys turned around and pointed at them. So Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked towards the two groups of people. Then they introduced themselves.

A tall sandy blonde haired guy with blue eyes said "Luke Castellan" and then looked to a short curly brown headed kid with fiery eyes that said "Leo Super McShizzle Valdez". The brunette girl to his right slapped his hand playfully and then kissed him on the cheek as she said "Calypso Titan". A kaleidoscope eyed brunette girl introduced herself as "Piper McLean" and the rest of them Percy forgot, because he was staring at a girl with pitch black hair and volcanic black eyes. She noticed him staring and rolled her eyes.

 _Clank!_

A knife was pinned in the sand 2 centimeters from his right foot. He looked up to see the black haired girl with a smirk on her face.

"What was that for?" he asked. She then rolled her eyes, "For staring doofus. Speaking of which, did you catch all of our names? If not, mines ZoëNightshade."

"And the rest of us are named Leo Valdez, Calypso Titan, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Juniper Green, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie and Miranda Gardner and you already know my name, Luke. Luke Castellan." He said smiling.

"The name's Percy. Percy Jackson, she's Annabeth Chase and he's Grover Underwood. I think we'll get along fine. But one thing, we're homeless and wanted by the police" Percy said as he showed them the flier from earlier as all their jaws dropped simultaneously."

 **(AN: Please, don't judge me and my writing style! I know this is terrible, ' _or at least I think it is'_ but please, no flames. Constructive criticism= yes, Flames= no BTW! I Updated this so it should be a little bit longer than before. Thanks! By the way, does anybody know who the three figures are?! Put your answers in the comments because I haven't actually picked who they are as a final choice. So I'm open to suggestions. :D Happy reading and I hope you have a good day!** **)**


	3. Author's Note (OC's)

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, most of you probably thought this was a chapter. Sorry to disappoint you, but its not. What I need from you guys are some OC's. So here's the information I'll need from you guys:**

Name: ?  
Age: ?  
Birthday: ?  
Son/Daughter of: ?  
Greek/Roman: ?  
Powers: ?  
Gender: ?  
Personality: ?

 **Thanks guys! I just have more of one gender than the other, so I need some OC's to pair them up with.**


End file.
